


Показалось

by saltyzebra



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Failed Attempt in Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/pseuds/saltyzebra
Summary: Одним погожим днем шесть вьюношей из радуги чудес собрались поиграть в парке в стритбол, как вдруг…- А-ахн… Нежнее, придурок!





	Показалось

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Light Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453804) by [MajiTenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiTenshi/pseuds/MajiTenshi). 



> Бета - Terquedad :-*

\- А-ах!..

\- Больно?

\- Н-немного…Угхн!..

\- Прости…

\- Нет-нет, ты нажал, куда надо.

\- Тебе точно не… Ты уверен, что я могу продолжать?

\- Аомине, пожалуйста… Сильнее…

\- Да? Ладно, как скажешь…

\- А-А-АХ!

\- Бакагами, я предупреждал.

\- Ммм…

\- Так лучше?

\- О да-а-а… Ммнн.

\- Хорошо.

\- Мммн!.. Хха-а!.. Да… Там…

\- Здесь?

\- А-ах! Да! Здесь!..

\- Вы не могли бы перестать превращать массаж в сексуальные игрища? – неожиданно раздался голос до крайности взбешенного Мидоримы.

Аомине отвлекся от сведенной судорогой ноги Кагами и посмотрел на алого, как маков цвет, снайпера Шуутоку.

\- Что? – только и сказал он, оглядываясь на присутствующих.

Куроко снимал происходящее на видео. У Кисе, стоявшего рядом с Мидоримой и прикрывшегося рукой, носом текла кровь. Такао молча давился от смеха. Аомине посмотрел на Кагами. Кагами, изогнув бровь, недоумевающе смотрел в ответ и держался за все еще сведенную судорогой конечность.

_«Что может быть сексуального в массаже ноги этого придурка?»_

Аомине пожал плечами и вернулся к прерванному занятию.


End file.
